


Find my way Back

by EpiphanyOfLove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone is mentioned, F/M, Losing Someone, Stydia, Teen Wolf, finding yourself, lydia - Freeform, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiphanyOfLove/pseuds/EpiphanyOfLove
Summary: Even though Stiles is the one missing,Lydia feels lost.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writergirl8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl8/gifts).



Why did she have to feel like this?

Out of everyone, doesn't she deserve a break? After all she's been through, why couldn't this universe just give her one damn break.

She's lost _everything_. Jackson, Allison, Aiden, and now Stiles? It feels like she's lost herself. Hell, she didn't even know she had _lost_ Stiles until now. Her whole life she had felt like she was missing someone, and now that she knows who it is, is it sick that she wishes she could forget again?

She remembers him faintly when she's walking down the hall. She can almost _feel_ him next to her. When she's alone at home she craves his company.

When she's not herself she can hear his previous words of encouragement ringing in her ears giving her the courage to go on. _Don't start doubting yourself now._

He was always there, haunting her.

She didn't mind the memory. It brings her comfort. It keeps her motivated to keep finding _him_. In the end he's going to be the one who saves himself truly.

Yet even when she gets so close to him, realization sets in, and she goes numb. _Every single time._

She loses all feeling, she doesn't want to move. Knowing that something that was once hers is no longer in reach makes her body shut down.

She doesn't want to think, because she knows she'll just think of him again. She doesn't want to move, because she feels the weight of the world pushing her down. She doesn't want to speak, because she feels like her words have no meaning unless he's listening.

Sometimes she wishes thing could go back to the way they were three years ago. She may not have been happy, but it wasn't like she was happier now.

Three years ago she was constantly surrounded by people, yet she felt completely alone. Now, she walks to class by herself and the feeling is still the same.

 _He_ was the difference. _He_ was the one to make her feel like she wasn't alone. 

She had never been as close to someone as she was to Stiles. She didn't need to completely remember him to know that.

Stiles changed her life.

He made her want to face her day, as long as he was part of it. He made her smile more than anyone. They both helped each other on their difficult journey that was their life. They went to hell and back together. They had lost people together. He made her a better person. He knew her pain and suffering. He knew her.

But he's gone.

Now she's left alone again.

 

So it's up to her to get hime back.

Things are different now, including her. Hopefully she can maybe remember who she is while finding him.

Even after losing so much she can still look in the mirror and be way more proud of the image she sees now, rather than the one from three years ago. She has Jackson, Allison, Aiden, and especially Stiles to thank for that.

Maybe you need to lose something to find yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this came to me out of no where. Hopefully it makes sense to you guys. SORRY ITS SO SHORT


End file.
